


you're part of my entity

by dearzoemurphy



Series: Soft Summer Prompts [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: -vine voice- oh my god they were roommates, AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Canon, Multi, Summer, Summer Rain, Tumblr Prompt, soft summer prompts, takes place sometime during season 3 after Annie moves in with Trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Annie makes dinner for her partners, but she has to go on an adventure to find them before the mac and cheese gets cold.Based on the prompt 'soft summer rain' from the soft summer prompts list.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Series: Soft Summer Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	you're part of my entity

**Author's Note:**

> every time I think I can't write something softer than what I've already written, I somehow out-do myself. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> title from the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna

“Abed? Have you seen Troy lately? Dinner’s almost ready,” Annie called from their kitchen.

“He said he was going up to the roof a little while ago. I’ll go get him,” he offered, finger gunning in her direction before going off to find their boyfriend. 

Annie smiled to herself, leaning down to take her baked mac and cheese out of the oven. It was Troy and Abed’s new favorite meal; Troy said it tasted like his mother’s and Abed said that it was like buttered noodles but _evolved_. She started humming as she set it on the counter to cool and began plating watermelon that Abed had sliced a few minutes earlier. As she got out napkins and silverware to set the table, she started to wonder if her boyfriends would come back on their own. She checked her phone to see that there were no texts or calls from either of them. The sound of what she thought might be rain interrupted her thoughts, prompting her to venture over to a window and confirm that it was in fact, raining. 

_“Wouldn’t they want to come in faster to not get wet? Did they get stuck somewhere? Are they okay?”_ Annie fretted, sighing as she came to a realization, _“I’m going to have to go get them.”_

She made sure to turn the oven off before heading off in search of her partners. She waved a polite ‘hi’ to one of their neighbors that was coming in as she barrelled towards the stairs that led up to the roof of their building. Since they were on the third floor of a four story building, it didn’t take her too long to reach it, taking the steps two by two. 

“Abed? Troy? Are you out here? The mac and cheese is getting cold,” Annie called, slowly climbing out onto the roof. The sound of pelting rain and laughter carried over from a few yards away. She stepped out onto the roof and held up a hand to shield her eyes from the rain. The laughter got louder the more steps Annie took until she saw her boyfriends near the edge and broke out into a grin.

“Abed! Put me down! Put me down!” Troy squealed, smiling broadly as the other man cradled him bridal style, spinning around. The falling rain made Abed’s hair stick together in clumps and cling to his forehead. At the sight of them, Annie decided to abandon all attempts to keep dry and ran over to join the pair.

“Annie! Hey!” Troy called, waving frantically. Abed turned around to see her and smiled, setting his boyfriend down. Troy ran over to Annie and wrapped his arms around her waist to pick her up. She squealed involuntarily as he spun her around once before pulling her in for a peck on the lips. 

“I figured we can live out all of the classic rom-com cliches that take place in the rain right here, right now. I’m still trying to figure out how we can do the Spider-Man kiss,” Abed cut in.

Annie laughed as Troy set her down. “That one might be a little tricky.”

“Yeah. But you know what we can do?” Troy said.

“What?” Annie asked, flicking a wet strand of hair behind her shoulder.

“My favorite cliche,” he said, grabbing one of Annie’s hands in his left and one of Abed’s in his right, “Dancing in the rain!” 

The other two giggled, starting to spin and jump around. Troy held his hands up and to spin his partners, Annie’s floral skirt fanning out around her and wet hair accidentally whipping him in the face. The clouds were moving briskly through the sky and the sun started to peak through for a moment, the golden light illuminating the sheets of rain. Abed placed his free hand around Annie’s waist, prompting her to place hers on his shoulder. The trio started doing a sort of awkward tango, stepping to and fro and laughing through their attempt. Troy grinned at his partners and let go of their hands to wrap his arms around their shoulders.

“I love you guys. So much,” he said.

“I know,” Abed said with a loving smirk.

“Aww, I love you both, too,” Annie replied, moving to embrace her partners. Troy smiled as he started slowly swaying the group back and forth.

“When the sun shines, we’ll shine together…” he began to sing.

Annie broke out into an uncontrollable grin and looked towards Troy. “Told you I’ll be here forever,” she continued.

“Said I’ll always be your friend, took an oath and I’ll stick it out to the end,” they sang together, Abed watching them with a loving smile, “Now that it’s raining more than ever…”

“Know that we’ll still have each other,” Abed chimed in. His partners moved their gaze towards him and smiled even wider.

“You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,” they sang in unison, squeezing one another before breaking apart to dance on their own.

“Ella, ella. Eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella. Eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella, ella, ella. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eh.”

They sung and laughed, Troy and Annie with their hands in the air as they moved around, feeling the rain pour onto them. 

“Singing in the rain, check,” Abed said triumphantly, giving a small fist pump.

“I have an idea for the Spider-Man kiss,” Troy said.

Both Annie and Abed gave him a quizzical look. 

“How?” she asked.

“I could hold you with your legs hooked over my shoulders,” he said, gesturing to Abed, “and you could bend down to kiss him,” he gestured to Annie, “It wouldn’t be the exact same, but should be close enough.”

“Would you be able to support him comfortably?” Annie asked, showing mild concern.

“Of course! If I can’t, I’ll just have you help me catch him,” Troy said.

“But you’re supposed to be Spider-Man. Me and Annie are Mary Jane,” Abed said.

“Today’s your turn to be Spider-Man. Annie, you can be Spider-Woman after him if you want,” Troy offered.

Annie giggled as Abed gave him the most adoring look he ever had. The rain was starting to slow down, more clouds moving out of the way to reveal more of the sun. 

“C’mon, let’s do this! Before the rain stops,” Troy said, frantic yet joyful. The group began to move into position, Troy scooping Abed up in his arms again and carefully turning him upside down. Abed hooked his legs over his shoulders and Annie pulled her hair back before getting on her knees to more easily reach his face. The rain drizzled onto her face, Abed’s hair sliding off his forehead as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his torso and dug his heels into the ground.

“Ready?” Annie asked, brushing a stray lock of hair back from Abed’s face.

“Ready,” the other two confirmed. 

Annie smiled and sweetly cupped the sides of his face before leaning in to lock their lips together. Their eyes fluttered closed, both picturing the movie moment they were recreating and slowly deepening the kiss. Troy looked down fondly at both of them, squeezing Abed tightly. Annie eventually pulled away, prompting Troy to move his arms under his shoulders and lift their boyfriend back into his arms. Gently, he settled him back down onto the ground.

“Thank you,” Abed said simply, throwing his arms around Troy. 

He returned the embrace, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Anytime.” Troy looked over to Annie, who was watching them fondly with her hands clasped together. He motioned for her to join them, prompting her to rush over and throw her arms around her boyfriends.

“Thank you too, Annie. No one’s ever done anything like the things you two do for me,” he said, pulling away slightly to smile at his girlfriend.

The rain had most ceased, the now direct sunlight warming them up and drying them off.

“Hey, look over there!” Troy said suddenly, prompting the three of them to turn around and look behind them. Annie squinted, searching for what he saw until she noticed a faint rainbow spreading over the sky. Troy adjusted his arms to rest over his partners’ shoulders, holding them close as they watched the rainbow brighten and become more vibrant.

“It’s beautiful. Just like the two of you,” Abed said matter-of-factly.

“Awww!”

“I don’t know when we got so trope-y, but it’s definitely not a bad thing,” he added.

Annie leaned her head on Troy’s shoulder as they kept looking at the rainbow. They stayed where they were for a moment, enjoying one another’s company and the summer weather as excess rain water dripped off of each of them.

“I hate to be the one who ends the moment, but I’m getting hungry,” Troy piped up.

Annie laughed lightly. “Of course. We can go back down and heat the mac and cheese up for a few minutes, it’ll be ready in no time,” she said, planting kisses on her partners’ cheeks before taking one last look at the rainbow over their city. She pulled away, the other two embracing for a quick moment before following her towards the door and their happy little home.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! side note, the Spider-Man kiss bit is based on something I once witnessed three of my friends do. I had some difficulty describing the actions, but I really wanted to leave it in there because it was such a fun moment to witness and reminded me of something these three would also do. anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and hope to see you around soon! <3


End file.
